Tess Foster
Tessa "Tess" Renee Foster is the main protagonist and only daughter of Jack. She is the younger sister of Gabe, twin sister of Sam, and older sister of Spencer. She is also Allie's best friend. She is a student at Westfield High School. Tess is on the wrestling team and on bad terms with head cheerleader Kaylee. She is the only girl on the wrestling team, however, she is the best on the team. She has had two on-screen boyfriends, Adam and Bobby. Tess is portrayed by Torri Webster Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Blue *'Hair Color: Brown *'''Skin Colour: Skin Colour Tess is a strong and confident girl. Her interests are wrestling and Justin Bieber. She is also kind of like the "mother" of the Foster family when dealing with her brothers. However, she can be kind of bratty at times, but always finds her way in the end. Relationships Sam Foster (1997-present;twins) Tess and Sam are twins. Tess is older than Sam by one and a half minutes. They are known to fight a lot, but love each other. They have issues in confessing their feelings to each other. Sam was very angry at Tess once and they almost had to go to two different schools, but worked things out. They are always fighting, but in the end they apologize to each other and things are okay. It is known that they always want what's best for each other. Gabe Foster (1997-present;siblings) Gabe and Tess have a normal brother sister relationship. The two are shown to tease each other endlessly and have no problem picking on each other. Most of the time they argue and tease each other but there are times they have the best relationship out of all the brothers. In Chasing Rats With Boys, he shows his protective, older brother side when Tess starts to get close with Wyatt, saying that he isn't a good guy trying to convince her not to hang around with him. He is shown angry after catching Wyatt only using Tess in a bet for money. Allie and Gabe argue on who should go talk and tell Tess about Wyatt but in the end Gabe decided to talk to her. He didn't mind barging into the girls bathroom to talk to her but after talking to her, Tess didn't believe him. After Wyatt and his friends teases her and laughs at her Tess apologizes to Gabe. To comfort Tess he says, "Well I'm your older brother meaning no one iss allowed to publically humiliate you but me, but that guy is trash and I'm gonna take him out" showing he cares a lot for her. In Lets duet part 1 she and Gabe compete against each other and argue who was going to win after they both revealed they were going to enter the talent show. Tess was going to do a hip hop routine but after discovering Gabe's performance with his guitar Tess had less hopes. They argued relentlessly and on the day of the talent show Gabe was up to perform a song he wrote. He ended up having stage fight and couldn't perform. Allie videos the scene so Tess could have a laugh about it but she didn't want him to see it that way and threw him a cup with the lyrics on it. Gabe didn't realize that she was trying to help and mistaked it as a sign of hate from the audience. Just right before Gabe was about to go off stage Tess sung the first verse of the song coming onto the stage. Gabe then played his guitar and the siblings sung together beautifully. After the video got onto the internet a business has asked them to come onto a morning sunrise show and perform. They ended up fighting because Gabe was being stubborn saying that he didn't need Tess's help and that he only chocked on the lyrics at the Talent show. After a celebrity explains that she and her brother were fighting and their video made her want to be a better sister Gabe and Tess cooperate and sing together on the show. Gabe comments that Tess saved him at the Talent show. In Letd duet part 2 they were both asked by a pop star to come sing on the opening of her concert. Gabe and Tess happily accept but when Tess gets a cold Gabe looks after her telling her to go to sleep and get better because he can't do the concert without her but then denies it saying 'I can do it myself but the contract won't let me' When Allie comes ill from Tess's cold and needed to have surgery on the night of her concert. Gabe understood that Tess was trying to be there for him and Allie at the same time trying to be at two places at once and tells her to stay with her friend and he can do the concert without her. The two share a brotherly sister hug before Gabe heads off to the concert. In Partners in rhyme Tess and Gabe become famous. At one of their performances a famous musician Cassandra asks to buy their new song. Gabe firmly rejects the girl but Tess tries to convince Gabe to sell the song to her but Gabe refuses. After Cassandra offers to buy it for $5000, thinking Gabe would accept an offer like this she sold the song to her. Right after when she listens in on Gabe's conversation with Jack and finding out that the lyrics were a poem from which their mum made she regrets it and feels guilty. When Gabe find out she sold the song he is extremely upset with her and decides to cut partnership with her. At the end Tess apologizes to Gabe who does the same. After offering her to become his partner again Tess rejects the offer saying she would like to go back to being his sister. Gabe understands and they share their brotherly sister hugs again. Allie Brooks (2000-present; Best Friends) Tess and Allie are best friends and have matching rainbow necklaces that they tap together and say "ding" as a sign of friendship. They fell out over Bobby who was originally dating Allie before falling for Tess. They have been in several big fights, but always make up. Allie is shown to think of herself above Tess in the hierarchy and would abandon her for a party if Tess isn't invited. Tess is willing to lie to Allie for her own happiness. They are complete opposites: Tess likes wrestling and the outdoors while Allie likes cheerleading and is much more pampered and spoiled than Tess. Even though Tess and Allie are opposites they are best friends and will always be. More: Alless Bobby Parelli (2012-present; Rival, Ex-Boyfriend) Tess and Bobby were wrestling rivals and before their big match they bet on who would be the first to miss a ball in baseball. After a couple of hours, Bobby missed. However, they were both so exhausted that they had to forfeit the match the next day. He then began dating her best friend Allie. Bobby's friend to make Allie happy, but he fell for her. They began dating secretly behind Allie's back but she catches them kissing at the front door of Tess' house. After Allie accepts their relationship, they start doing everything together. Tess finds out that Bobby lied to her so he could go to the game with his cousin instead of watching it with her, and breaks up with him. Allie convinces her to forgive him but when she goes to find him, she sees him exchanging numbers with another girl and gets her revenge. Later she can't go with anyone out because she still hasn't forgot Bobby, but manages to forget him. More:' 'Tebby.''' Room Tess has a room with many orange and brown colors, her window seat has many stuffed animals and a book nook, with many Nora Roberts books. Her bed spread seems to have a boho styled quilt. She has a pretty large room. There is her bed, her desk, her closet and the walls are covered with posters. She also has a bench on the window under which she hides herself when she wants to be alone. Trivia *In the opening Sequence, Tess's alarm clock changes to read her name instead of the time. This is seen within a second before the first transition. * Tess always cares for her brothers; even when she gets annoyed with them. *Tess, in A Perfect Life with Boys, claims to like Justin Bieber. *Tess actually did not give back the outfit that Grandma gave her to wrestle in. *Tess and Allie both like the Twilight Movies and Justin Bieber. *Tess has a more girly style in Season 2 than Season 1. *She sings with Gabe in Let's Duet With Boys. *Also in Let's Duet With Boys, it is revealed that she can sing well and dance hip hop. . Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this character. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foster family Category:Student Category:Image wiki templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Wesite Category:Allie Silsson Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Kid